Doomsday
Doomsday is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Long before Kryptonians inhabited their eponymous planet, it was home to a scientist that repeatedly experimented on an artificial being that was meant to be the most dangerous animal in the galaxy. The idea was that it was sent into battle to be killed, and then upon recreation, would become impervious to the way it was killed before. This alien, branded 'Doomsday', would break out of captivity and would come to Earth. Upon reawakening, it wreaked havoc across its entire journey across America, disposing of the Justice League before coming into contact with Superman. They engaged in a ferocious battle that trashed a good amount of Metropolis, eventually ending up in a draw that cost both their lives. Since then, as expected, Doomsday would come back numerous other times, but was always brought down in a different way. Regime Since killing him would be next to impossible, Superman devised a collar that allows him to control Doomsday’s movements. Doomsday now serves as a last resort weapon for the One Earth Regime. Injustice: Gods Among Us The mainstream universe Doomsday first appears alongside the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor to occupy the Justice League while the Joker prepares to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He appears and knocks away Superman as the other JLA members attack. Doomsday is later seen grabbing Hawkgirl's mace before being thrown to the ground by Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. He then attempts to attack Flash and Green Arrow before being taken into deep space by Superman. In the alternate timeline, Doomsday is used as a tool by the Regime, kept chained in the Fortress of Solitude. Regime Superman is shown to use a Kryptonian control collar to override Doomsday's actions. Upon discovering his friend Lex Luthor aided the Insurgency, Superman kills him and decides to show the world the true chaos that would arise without him by destroying Metropolis and Gotham City. Doomsday aids in the attack on Metropolis, toppling buildings one after the other with a single headbutt. After the Regime's Black Adam and Aquaman are defeated by the mainstream Superman, Doomsday attacks Superman. To avoid causing collateral damage, Superman flies a berserk, reluctant Doomsday to the Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday then exclaims to Superman "I live to kill you", before attacking him. Superman ultimately overpowers Doomsday and throws him into the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Doomsday is one of the most powerful and dangerous beings seen in Injustice. Created through experimental artificially induced evolution, Doomsday evolved to possess almost unlimited superhuman strength enabling him to kill with his bare hands almost anything in his path, a body and mind completely invulnerable to pain, spikes of bone protruding from various points on his body that he can use to impale his foes for devastating attacks, and the most dangerous ability of all, reactive adaptation: Even if something or someone is able to kill him, Doomsday will heal and recover, evolving further, growing stronger, making whatever kill him once incapable of killing him again. Doomsday is so powerful and dangerous, he has defeated the entire Justice League in the past by himself and is infamously known as the monster that killed Superman, something no other adversary of the Man of Steel has ever been able to repeat. While still incredibly dangerous, the Doomsday seen in the Injustice universe possesses one noticeable weakness that is exploited to its fullest extent: Mind control. While normally non-sentient and thus incapable of feeling fear or pain, Doomsday possesses limited sentience in Injustice and as such he is left vulnerable to having his mind overwritten by outside sources, leaving him under the control of someone else. Special Moves *'Air Snatch:' Doomsday grabs his foe from the air and slams them down across his shoulders before throwing them to the ground. The Meter Burn version has Doomsday throw his opponent into the air after slamming them into his shoulders and slam them back down into his shoulders again. *'Venom:' Doomsday charges and does a shoulder tackle. The Meter Burn version adds a second tackle. *'Upward Venom:' Doomsday leaps into the air while performing a shoulder tackle. The Meter Burn version has Doomsday kick his opponent back down. *'Earth Shake:' Doomsday slams his fist into the ground causing a shockwave. The Meter Burn version has Doomsday use both fists for a larger shockwave. *'Supernova:' Doomsday leaps into the air and comes down hard with a shoulder tackle. The Meter Burn version allows Doomsday to track his opponent and always land on them. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Countless Deaths: '''Doomsday unloads a suite of attacks on his opponent. *'The Black Plague: Doomsday unleashes a sequence of powerful blows before launching himself into the air to strike his prey from above. Character Trait '''Doom to All: When activated, Doomsday's body turns into hardened rock which allows him to become near invulnerable, preventing pop-up combos, makes enemy's projectiles ineffective and cancels throws. However, this is temporary. Other Moves *'Grab:' Doomsday grabs his opponent by the head and slams them over his shoulder onto the ground. Super Move *'Mass Destruction: '''Doomsday grabs his opponent by the head and slams him/her into the ground. He proceeds to punch his foe relentlessly, with the force of the blows pushing them into the ground. Doomsday ends up pummeling his opponent through the center of the Earth and out into an ocean on the other side. He then punches his opponent into the seabed and resumes pummeling them, going back through the center of the Earth until he emerges next to their starting point. Gameplay Move List '''Basic Attacks:' *Smashing Blow - [ L ] *Angry Swipe - [ M ] *Geyser Lift - [ H ] *Hammering Fist - [ ← + L ] *Heavy Stone - [ ← + M ] *Crushing Strike - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Brute Force - [ → + M ] *Megaton - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Fist - [ ↓ + L ] *Upward Strike - [ ↓ + M ] *Sweeping Hook - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Heavy Hitter - [ L ] *Powerdriver - [ M ] *Earth Shattering - [ H ] *Falling Brimstone - [ ↓ + H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Complete Destruction - [ L, L ] *Hunter - [ L, L, M ] *Worlds Collide - [ L, M ] *Reign Supreme - [ L, M, H ] *Prehistoric Kryptonian - [ ← + L, H ] *Crisis - [ M, M ] *The Ultimate - [ M, M, L + H ] *Agony - [ M, H ] *Infinite Power - [ M, H, ↓ + L ] *Alpha Omega - [ → + M, H ] *Ravage - [ ← + M, H ] *Countless Deaths - [ ← + M, H, L ] *The Destroyer - [ H, H ] Special Moves: *Air Snatch - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Venom - [ ↓ , → , H ] *Upward Venom - [ ↓ , ← '', H ] *Earth Shake - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Supernova - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] Ending ''Free of Superman's control, Doomsday eradicated the remaining meta-humans. He then manipulated technology in the abandoned Fortress of Solitude to terraform the Earth. It soon resembled prehistoric Krypton. At last, it felt like home. After a few years of exterminating humanity at his leisure, however, Doomsday needed a challenge. Having assimilated Superman's ability to fly, he headed for a nearby space sector. He had heard rumors of an opponent worthy of his attention: a Czarnian mercenary with a taste for violence. Doomsday was eager to meet this "Lobo" in battle. Costumes Default Doomsday wears a pair of green trunks with straps on them. He has several bony protrusions emerging from his body, specifically his elbows and knees, along with a few plates on his chest and between his eyes. A 'ponytail' of bone for hair emerges from the back of his head along with bones emerging under his chin, simulating facial hair. Regime This costume has Doomsday in a restraint collar with blue shorts with suspenders. He also has bones growing out of his head, giving the appearance of a mohawk. Trivia *He is best known as the first villain to have ever killed Superman, albeit temporarily. He killed Superman in the early 90's of DC Comics titled'' The Death and Return of Superman. *In the Injustice: Gods Among Us demo Doomsday appears as an unplayable character and the final boss of the arcade run. *Doomsday can be spotted in the background of the Fortress of Solitude, even if he is still fighting. *In the official Battle Arena reveal trailer, Doomsday was seen playable in a short sequence involving the Joker on the Fortress of Solitude stage. *He was also revealed as a playable character during ''GameStop's Injustice: Gods Among Us Promo, which allowed fans to unlock a character reveal. A site code search revealed him as said character, but a placeholder image from DC Universe Online was used until his official art was unveiled. *If you play in the Fortress of Solitude with both Doomsday in his Default costume and his Regime costume, the Doomsday in the background wears the Containment Suit costume, even if you don't have it. *Doomsday and Superman are the only characters to be fought once in Story Mode, both are also the final opponents, fought by the same character. *Doomsday's Super Move deals the most amount of hits in the game (37 hit combo). *In most comics, Doomsday is a mindless killing machine, with no conscience or mind of his own. In Injustice, Doomsday has developed the ability to speak and express himself through broken English, meaning he has developed some level of sentience, and a mind of his own. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Stage Hazards Category:Comic Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters